Scéne de Ménage
by opelleam
Summary: Parce que ninja ou pas, les scènes de ménage n'épargne personne. OS guimauveux (oh que oui) pour le NaruSasuday!


**Disclaimer: M Kishimoto**

**Note: Bon, c'est très court (j'avais pas le temps de faire plus long), et si la palme de la fic la plus guimauveuse devait être décernée, je crois que je laisserais tout le monde loin derrière moi. Alors voilà, c'est dit, c'est romantique, très, très, romantique et j'étais même surprise d'en avoir casé autant en si peu de mots ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bêta: Tamaki  
**

* * *

**SCENE DE MENAGE  
**

« Naruto, ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que tu peux laisser traîner tes poils de cul au fond de la douche ! ».

Le concerné se détourna de sa tâche du moment – récurer la cuisine – pour se retourner vers son compagnon. Ce dernier se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, un vague amas entre l'index, le pouce et le majeur : ce qu'il avait dû récupérer au niveau du siphon. Naruto cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux, dubitatif quant à la réaction qu'il devait avoir face à une telle accusation.

A un autre moment, il aurait sans doute réagi au quart de tour, insistant sur le fait que ce n'était que des cheveux et que lui aussi nettoyait derrière l'Uchiha et que ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Mais à cet instant, la scène lui paraissait tellement… surréaliste. Lui, une éponge à la main, un vieux tee-shirt un peu troué sur le dos, un pantalon décoloré par endroits et Sasuke, tenue guère plus recherchée, une tache étrange lui barrant le ventre, pantalon noir roulé jusqu'au milieu des mollets et dont les deux ronds mouillés au niveau des genoux témoignaient de son activité préalable, se regardant chacun à un bout de la cuisine : une situation qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pensé voir.

Et en effet, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour celui qu'il avait considéré comme son rival, puis son meilleur ami, celui après qui il avait couru toutes ces années, celui contre lequel il s'était battu à mort plusieurs fois, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, à un moment, pouvoir ramener des confins où sa haine l'avait enfermé, celui dont la rage lui avait fait penser que dompter Kyûbi avait été une partie de rigolade en comparaison, cet être blessé par la vie et les hommes, serait là, face à lui, à lui sortir une phrase pareille ?

Et le ridicule de la situation présente, ou plutôt de leur potentiel sujet de discorde, face à la violence de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre et partager, la normalité même de cette scène, l'emporta sur le reste et il laissa un petit rire lui échapper, avant qu'un sourire étincelant n'éclaire ses traits. Il avança vers Sasuke.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Naruto ! Je...

— Je t'aime », le coupa le concerné.

Et comme toujours, cette simple déclaration suffit à faire taire le dernier Uchiha. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire de ces mots-là, ce n'était pas non plus qu'il n'était pas capable de réciprocité à ce sujet, c'était juste que Naruto avait ce don de les sortir au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

La première fois qu'il les lui avait dits, ou plutôt hurlés, alors qu'ils se battaient une énième fois, il avait eu l'air aussi surpris que Sasuke et cela avait mis un terme à leur combat. Ils s'étaient regardés bêtement, chacun réalisant, comme autant de claques, la portée de ces trois petits mots.

Et puis, il y avait cette façon de le dire aussi, comme si ses sentiments, tout à coup, le submergeaient et que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'endiguer la vague d'émotions qui le parcourait. C'était ce qu'il lui avait avoué une fois, bien après cette première déclaration : que de temps en temps, quand il le regardait, il se sentait littéralement envahi, que ça le prenait depuis le ventre et que ça se répandait en lui des orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il en frissonne et que, parfois, c'était tellement fort que ça le clouait presque sur place.

Il avait eu la décence de rougir alors qu'il lui murmurait ça parce que Sasuke s'était retrouvé comme un idiot, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ayant même du mal à appréhender des sentiments pareils. Il avait longtemps eu du mal à accepter qu'on puisse encore l'aimer comme ça, avec cette violence-là.

Des déclarations, il en avait reçues tellement qu'il en aurait sans doute perdu le compte s'il l'avait tenu, mais il n'y avait jamais cette authenticité-là. S'il était honnête, il aurait reconnu que c'était faux. Il savait que la nuit où il avait quitté Konoha, la déclaration de Sakura l'était. La jeune fille l'aimait réellement et une partie d'elle était certainement prête à le suivre en enfer s'il le lui avait permis, mais une partie seulement. Naruto...

Naruto l'aimait...

Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour le décrire. Peut-être bien qu'il n'y avait pas de termes qui puissent réellement correspondre. L'amour de Naruto était violent, exigeant, il avait forcé ses barrières et s'était imposé, fouillant en Sasuke jusqu'à trouver un écho qu'il avait alors nourri et dont il s'était nourri, parce qu'il avait besoin, encore aujourd'hui, d'être entretenu et rassuré cet amour.

Mais déjà le jeune homme était face à lui, le débarrassant de l'amas de poils et le jetant par terre avec une petite moue, avant de lui caresser la joue de l'autre main, ses yeux brillants et sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il se laissa embrasser, répondant rapidement au baiser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour accueillir la langue de Naruto, y mêlant la sienne. Elles tournoyèrent quelques instants, se taquinèrent aussi avec lenteur et volupté. C'était amusant de constater que ce n'était jamais dans ces moments-là que son amant se montrait vorace. Au contraire, Sasuke avait parfois l'impression que plus ce dernier était envahi par ses sentiments plus il était tendre.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Naruto, le rapprochant de son corps. Il aimait ça, le bruit de leurs bouches qui se prenaient, de leurs langues qui se caressaient, de leurs souffles qui accéléraient. Ils mirent naturellement fin à leur baiser, non sans en échanger encore un autre, beaucoup plus chaste.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, les bras de l'un autour de la taille de l'autre.

« Je t'aime », répéta Naruto.

Et à cet instant, Sasuke avait l'impression que ça irradiait de son amant et cette chaleur, s'il l'avait craint, sans l'avouer, à un moment, il ne se voyait plus vivre sans. Au contraire, il en avait besoin, il la recherchait avec la même passion qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Alors, il oublia complètement ses griefs domestiques et le serra dans ses bras, murmurant sa réponse à son oreille, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de profiter de cette étreinte. C'était quand même plus agréable que de nettoyer la douche ou les toilettes.

**FIN**


End file.
